


The Accidental Voyeur

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dd51. Remus doing wicked things with his tongue. Severus is unexpectedly turned on. For the Summer Fantasy Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17 for dirty thoughts and the fellation of a popsicle. It didn’t mind. ;)  
> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  
> AN: Many thanks to countesszero/carolinelamb for being the BEST BETA EVER and lore for being her awesome self and reminding me how to code because I forgot. Again. XD

When the balcony I retreated to after an order meeting was invaded by the last living marauder I chose to ignore him, never suspecting that Remus John Lupin would make me feel like I was spying. I was hidden in the deep shadow of one of Grimmauld Places’ many columns while Lupin strode boldly out to bathe in the moonlight. My view of him was superb; the waning moonlight seemed to flow around him, surrounding him in a pale glow. With an almost child-like glee Lupin unwrapped his red and yellow swirled ice lolly and began to lick it playfully.

I swallowed hard when Lupin began to play with his treat as a man our age would not. I was torn between shock and arousal as Lupin teased his lolly like a cock he intended to worship. His agile tongue swirled over the tip of his treat in slow, teasing caresses. As I watched Lupin took the whole treat into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing with the suction he applied to the task, I felt myself responding to the sight. It had been far too long since my needs were satisfied by another; the show Lupin was putting on garnered all of my attention.

The warm, moonlit night encouraged the red and yellow swirled treat to melt, dripping faintly pick juice onto Lupin’s hands. Trying desperately not to pant with arousal, I watched as Lupin took each of his sweetly sticky fingers in his mouth in turn, laving them thoroughly before sucking on them, his eyes closed in bliss. He kept sucking on his fingers even as he removed them from his mouth with a distinct pop. Who did he think of as he teased his lolly so deliciously? I cannot say, but the effect his performance had on me was undeniable.

Remus was so focused on his ice lolly he seemed completely unaware of his surroundings; lucky for me because his actions occasionally caused me to be less than silent in my appreciation. I had to shove my hands into my robes to keep them from wandering to the demanding, throbbing bulge in my pants. I knew if I gave in I would make some noise revealing my presence and, worse yet, stop the most erotic sight I had ever seen. I found myself fantasizing about directing Lupin as he tongued his treat, teasing us both in the process as I watched.

I watched his lolly shrink with a sense of dismay and encouragement all at once. I wanted this sweet torture to continue forever and yet if it did not end soon I would lose control of myself. I would not be caught by _any_ Marauder while I wanked, no matter how hard Remus made it to resist my urges. He leaned back, one hand on the banister, the other clutching the little wooden stick and licked it lovingly, as if it was a spent cock. Remus stretched and gave a satisfied sigh that would have sounded right at home in the bedroom.

I realized, with a wave of frustration, that the delicious show was over and Remus was heading towards the door. I felt the need to adjourn immediately to my rooms to take my current problem in hand while watching the memory which still swam teasingly through my mind. I burned for the feel of his hands on my skin, his mouth on my heated flesh, but I resigned myself to the delicious memory of the performance I had just witnessed. When Remus had his hand on the door knob he paused to speak without turning. “Next time, Severus, you do not have to _just_ watch.”


End file.
